daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Merchet
Merchet '''(MCT), formerly known as '''Shirakawa, is the smallest region in the Empire of Daresia, and was one of the first regions to be discovered by the European Expeditions in the 17th century. History The 1500s: Clash of Cultures The region of Merchet, discovered and settled in the year (XXXX) by mixed groups of French, German and Danish explorers, is home to countless fields of bloodshed; the region where many cultural clashes were fought. Until 1673, the oriental-dominated land was referred to as Shirakawa by the Japanese-descendants that had predominant control. However, this region was instead commonly referred to as the Home of the Barbaric Orient by European powers settled in the Martincheste region, due to the history of hostile encounters between the two regions and the constant encounters with native inhabitants. The 1600s: The Feuille Expansion of Post-Cornelia Daresia The death of Empress Cornelia of House Childefarne led to a period of internal strife known as the War for Shirakawa. With the fall of the Empress, who often promoted nationwide peace and unity- brought cultures together to accept one another; sharing religions, weaponry and advanced agriculture. However, the war erupted when a lone individual of Asian descent managed to assassinate the House Warden of House Feuille, Louis Feuille; who was portrayed as a demon by the orient for publicly promoting racial oppression and slavery. Thus, Clement Feuille, Louis' eldest son carried on his father's ambitions; and led the forces of House Feuille into Shirakawa; the land under House Kazusa. Stuff about the Shirakawa War TBA The Fall of House Feuille under Pierre de Chauffard Upon the return of Clement Feuille, the flagship L'Incorruptible of Feuille's Central Fleet docked at the French port city of Roussillien; where his family boarded the ship to meet him. Concerned that the Feuille family shared similar views of racial oppression, the ruthless Pierre de Chauffard decided to assassinate the family aboard the flagship. His clandestine movement within the Imperial Guard, consisting of many like-minded guardsmen upholding the ideals of peaceful unification; had eliminated loyalist men dedicated to Feuille's cause on the surrounding ships docked at the port. Chauffard, a high officer of the Imperial Guard, waited onboard the L'Incorruptible along with guardsmen, both belonging to the loyalists and idealists. Following a victory speech held by House Warden Clement, Chauffard took it upon himself to recite a speech about racial discrimination, resulting in Clement ordering guards to seize him for acting against his personal ambitions. However, the seizure order had backfired, and the Feuille family were bound together; ultimately concluding in the Warden yelling "Vive le Feuille!" moments before his execution. 1940s: Daresia Civil War (1941) TBA Timeline (Details to be added to the UT) 1673: Empress Cornelia Childefarne falls. Louis Feuille ascends to the throne but is assassinated. The House of Regents is established. Clement Feuille is appointed House Warden and takes command of all forces under House Feuille. Late-1673: The Feuille Expansion begins, House Feuille attacks the region of Shirakawa under House Kazusa - marking the beginning of the War for Shirakawa. Victories at Heong-Shiwa and Tuenguan cripple the forefront forces of House Kazusa 1674: In response to Feuille's oppressive invasions, the Chauffard movement notify the general public of his draconian actions; resulting in the Revolt of Merchet . Following additional purges and pillaging, Clement Feuille returns to Roussillien as a hero among loyalist forces. The Feuille family falls to anti-Feuille groups, and is executed aboard the Feuille flagship L'Incorruptible. Pierre de Chauffard replaces Clement Feuille, marking the end of the Feuille bloodline; establishing House Chauffard.